My Eyes Are For You, And You Only
by Dfn1315
Summary: Chris and Jill can finally get back to living normal lives. But then they get invited to a BSAA ball, and since it's an all couples ball, and they're both single, problems come up, and their plans are kind of ruined...JillXChris fluff! Please R&R!
1. The Letter

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN RESIDENT EVIL, NO MATTER HOW MUCH I'D LOVE TO, OK???? *sniff,sniff***

"You are invited to the BSAA Grand Ball…blablabla….must wear formal attire…WHAT?!"

Chris Redfield choked on his coffee in shock.

"I'm gonna receive an AWARD?" he shrieked in an unmanly way, causing his best friend and old partner, Jill Valentine, to laugh. She was having breakfast with him, which she now does every other morning, and the same goes for lunch and dinner. She was living in the apartment next to his, and due to loneliness, both of them usually got together to spend some quality time after not seeing each other for 2 years.

2 whole years.

Jill was assumed dead after what happened on a mission with Chris in the Spencer estate. Albert Wesker, their enemy, had killed Ozwell .E. Spencer, the man they were supposed to arrest. They were just about to kill him when the tables had turned and Wesker had tried to kill Chris. Jill, in panic, did the only thing that came to her mind; she ran and lunged forward, throwing her weight into him and causing him to drop Chris. Both had crashed out of the window and had fallen into the depths of the cliff below; devastated, Chris immediately ran out and climbed down to search for them, but they were never found.

Then while on a mission in Kijuju, 2 years later, he found out Jill was actually alive, and got distracted, focusing only on finding Jill, which led him to know she was working for Wesker and under his control. He was so relieved to see her alive…but again, devastated when he saw a mechanism stuck on Jill's chest which was controlling her and causing her pain. He and his new partner, Sheva Alomar, had managed to rip the thing off her chest, and got her back to normal. Then she helped them by telling them how to kill Wesker, and now the world was safe again. Now they could get back to their normal lives.

Jill had decided that she wanted to live in an apartment near Chris and he was enthusiastic, telling her the apartment next to his was empty. So she moved in after getting her stuff (which was only a few possessions, but lucky for her, the apartment already had furniture and other necessities needed) and now they were neighbors.

It had been two months after the incident, and Jill got over most of the guilt of almost helping her enemy destroy the world and attempting to kill her best friend and his partner. She still had some nightmares, though; but at least Chris was there to help her go through it all. Now they were closer than ever, doing shopping together, watching movies and even cooking. It was as if they were a couple…

Jill shrugged this off. Yes, she cared about Chris more than anything in the world, but did that really meant love? She's never had any real family before…

"Hey, you're invited too." Chris's voice broke through her thoughts, and she snapped back to reality. He handed Jill the letter, and showed her a column of listed VIP guests who were invited. Her name was written below Chris's name.

"Yeah, I know. What I didn't know was we had to bring a partner to the ball."

"What?!" Chris once again choked on his coffee. God, this morning had a _lot _or surprises.

"Yeah. See here?" she showed him a section of the letter. "You must bring a partner."

Chris grabbed the letter and read it aloud. "All guests must bring a partner for the ball…"

"Read the bottom part," said Jill calmly, smiling as she sipped her coffee.

"Whoever doesn't bring a partner is going to DIE ALONE? Who wrote this?"

"The captain. You know how he still loves to joke around with relationships." She gave him a grin and proceeded to grab her empty plate and mug to wash. "So, who are you planning to ask?"

Chris was thoughtful for a while. Of course, he'd want to ask Jill…but what if she already had someone else in mind?

'_Wait, she couldn't have. I mean, who would she ask?' _his mind immediately began shuffling through some images of men she had met before and so far, he only found Carlos.

Ooohh, that could be a problem.

Carlos Oliveira was an ex- U.B.C.S mercenary who worked for Umbrella; after finding out what Umbrella was up to, he had quit his job and joined the B.S.A.A.

The ladies always swooned when he was near. But he only had his eyes set on Jill, and he was sure of it. Especially now that Jill was back and gorgeous than ever, with her blonde hair now slightly turning brown and her beautiful face still lovely.

"Well?" she asked, snapping Chris out of his thoughts.

"Meh, I've got no one in mind. Not yet, anyway. You?" he replied, knowing what she was going to say.

"No one. I think I'll just…you know…wait for the right guy. It's not until Saturday, right?" she said, not looking at him. In secret, she was blushing; she really wanted to ask Chris. But what if he asked someone else?

"Well, you have two days; today and tomorrow." He grinned at her as she grabbed his plate and mug to wash.

"I know." She sighed. Today was Thursday, and she was going to go to the B.S.A.A headquarters with Chris tomorrow. Maybe she could ask him later…

"Okay, then. Since we don't have anything to do today, why not go buy clothes for the ball?" Jill asked after putting the clean mugs and plates back into their respective cupboards.

"Sure. We need them, anyway."

**Kind of short, I know, but next chapters will be longer. Please, please, REVIEW!**

**By the way, I know that Carlos was actually taken by Umbrella, but I decided to add him in anyway. Without him, this fanfic is a total floomph. ^_^**

**Oh, and I don't need to explain everything, right? Most of you(ok, maybe all of you) have already knew what happened in RE5 anyway, so yeah. Lack of details.**

**So,**

**RRRRRREEEEEEEVVVVVIIIIEEEEWWWWWWWW  
**


	2. Carlos

**Okay, people. This chapter is going to be a bit crappy, but I was in a rush, and I didn't want to bother having to write my final draft, so I'm just going to put in my first one. Tell me if I had done any mistakes, and advise me on how to improve, okay? I'd really appreciate it. Thanks.**

"How do I look?" asked Jill as she came out from the dressing room and showed Chris her gown. It was a beautiful midnight blue, the hem reaching her knees and the cloth hanging on to her curves. It was in contrast with her blonde-brown hair, and the spaghetti shoulder straps showed her smooth, pale skin.

Chris's jaw dropped.

"…." He was speechless. Now, more than ever, he really wanted to ask her to the ball.

"Um…Chris?" Jill looked at him, his mouth agape.

"Oh, no," she said, her face turning into a look of dismay. "I look horrible, don't I? Let me go change-"

"No! It looks perfect on you!" Chris blurted out, snapping from his reverie and fantasies of him and Jill dancing in the moonlight together. God, he better keep his hormones in check.

"I do?" she asked, her cheeks starting to turn a light pink.

"Yeah! You should get it."

Jill smiled, the pink turning red on her cheeks as she looked away to hide her embarrassment.

"I'll buy it for you," Chris got up to go and pay for the items they were about to purchase.

"But Chris-"Jill began to protest, only to be cut off by him saying, "Jill, you know you don't have that much money. The BSAA only agreed to pay the rent for your apartment and-no, don't interrupt me!" he added, as Jill opened her mouth to say something. She closed it, clearly looking frustrated. He gave her an amused smile.

"Listen, think of this as a gift for saving my life, alright?" he said, his smile softening as she gave him a pout.

"But you saved my life too." She noted.

"Well, how about this: you gave me and Sheva information about how to kill Wesker, then saved our lives a second time from him. There you go." He smirked as Jill stood there looking stunned.

"Fine…"she grumbled, but then said, "I'll pay you back soon enough."

Chris just smiled at her as he paid for his tux and her dress. He noticed Jill staring off into the distance, and he looked at the direction she was staring at. A café? Was she thirsty?

But she had that far away look in her eyes….

'_Must be thinking of what kind of coffee to pick,'_ he thought and chuckled to himself.

"Chris…who are you going to ask to the ball?"

He was surprised to hear this. Looks like she wasn't thinking of coffee after all.

"Well…"he hesitated to tell her. But now might be the right time to ask her, even though it wasn't so romantic, but Jill hates being spoiled anyway…

"I wanted to ask y-"he was interrupted by a voice.

"Jill? Jill Valentine?"

Jill turned around to see a man Chris had thought as a potential rival earlier…

Carlos Oliveira.

"Um, yeah, that's me…er…"Jill looked at the man who rushed towards them, holding a paper bag. He looked familiar…

"Wow, you don't remember me? That hurts, chika." He said, grinning as Jill's eyes widened.

"Carlos! It's been a long time!" she laughed and hugged him in a friendly way. He hugged her back and she broke away to look at him.

He had become buff, like Chris(but Chris was buffer) and his skin had gone darker. His hair was still flipped at the ends with the exception of a few little spikes here and there. He looked handsome.

"Whoa, chika! You look as stunning as ever!" he exclaimed, taking a proper look at her.

"Thanks. You too." She smiled at him.

Meanwhile, Chris was staring at all this in disbelief. '_What?'_

"Oh, hey Chris! How's it going?" Carlos asked when he noticed Chris looking a wee bit frustrated.

"Just fine, Oliveira. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at work?" Chris answered, trying to keep his cool. Obviously he was failing miserably. Carlos looked surprised, because back at the BSAA headquarters, Chris usually greeted his colleagues warmly.

"W-ell, someone woke on the wrong side of the bed today," he commented, and was awarded a death glare from him.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Why are you here?" Chris nearly growled. If he asked a straight question, he wanted a straight answer. And Carlos was interrupting his quality time spending with Jill by taking her away from him and not giving a damned straight answer to his straight question!

"Oh!" he laughed and smacked his forehead. "I was given a day off. Well, everybody was. To get ready for tomorrow, you know."

"Oh, we were too! We already finished buying. Are you done yet?" Jill asked, and he nodded, holding up the bag he held earlier.

"Hey, I was about to go grab some lunch. Wanna join me?" he asked, motioning towards a nearby restaurant.

"Sure." She said, and at the same time Chris said, "No."

Both looked surprised at his answer. "Why not?"

"Well…" he struggled to come up with an answer. "We've already finished shopping, and I'd like to go now, so…"

"Okay then. You can go home if you really want to. I'll see you later." Jill smiled at him and was about to go with Carlos when Chris gritted his teeth and said, "On second thought, I'll just join you. I'm not that good at cooking anyway."

**Tell me what you think. Too long? Too short? Too crappy?**

**Anyway, please advise me on improving. If my story's ok, I'll keep writing, but if it's not, I might have to edit it first before I post it. T_T**

**Anyway, **

**RRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**

**-Kira131**


	3. Problems In Asking

**Sorry for the late update. I was a bit busy to post the next chapter.**

**Thank you to:**

**-Tiger Snaps**

**-Tedric**

**-Stardust4**

**-Smash King24 **

**-30 seconds to YOUR MOM.**

**For reviewing! You guys made my day!**

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.**

Chris tried to finish his lunch, but ended up just playing around with it.

'_How can I eat when that asshole is stealing Jill away from me?'_ he thought angrily, as he watched Jill and Carlos talking and chatting animatedly about something.

"You know, chica, I barely recognized you with that long blonde hair of yours. But then I saw your face and I thought you really looked familiar. I also heard some rumors about you gone missing and you were already dead, but looks like those locos were wrong, weren't they?" Carlos gave her a grin, but Jill explained about the rumors and what happened with Wesker, and with every passing minute Carlos's grin began to fade away in a look of anger.

"Why that asshole…"he had murmured, furious. Jill had calmed him down and soon they were back to chatting again, as if Chris didn't exist and was staring at them, anger boiling inside him as hot as the lava Wesker died in.

'_That's it,'_ he thought, and stood up.

"What's up, man? Gotta go to the bathroom?" asked Carlos.

"Nothing. I'm going home. C'mon, Jill." He grabbed the shopping bags off the floor and to his surprise, Jill followed suit.

"Guess we should go home. It was nice to finally see you again, Carlos." She smiled at him. "I'll see you again tomorrow."

"Sure. See ya, chica. Later, Chris." He gave a grin again at the both of them.

Chris only gave a curt nod and dragged Jill out of the restaurant. As soon as they were out, Chris had let go of Jill's hand and glared at her.

"What?" she asked, her face turning into a slight frown.

"What? WHAT? You should know!" he nearly yelled in anger, causing several passer-bys to stop and look at them, curious.

"I don't get it, Chris! What is up with you?" Why was he angry all of a sudden?

He breathed in and out, trying to calm himself down. Lately he found himself getting angry for no apparent reason. It was just Jill and Carlos-

Oh great. His anger started to boil up again.

"We already bought our clothes and was planning to go home, but then you had to get sidetracked with _him!"_ he huffed loudly, causing some of the stopping passer-bys to understand. Love triangle, eh?

"Is that it?" Jill smiled.

"Yeah." He looked away when he realized he was furious over such a small matter, and the fact that she was smiling. Damn!

"Chris," she grabbed his hand to calm him. "I don't know why you got angry just because of what happened earlier, but I do get the hint." She gave him a small wink.

He found himself at a loss for words. '_What hint?'_

"I…uh…."

Jill gave a small chuckle as he grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright." She squeezed his hand while some of the passer-bys that had been watching this scene intently went, "Ooooh!" in unison.

"Um…haha…" Both blushed in embarrassment, realizing that this was a public place and people were staring at them.

'_Man, what a day.'_

After what happened yesterday, Jill couldn't help but think about Chris most of the time. He got angry just because she was talking to Carlos! '_This is obviously a sign.'_ She thought as she knocked on Chris's apartment door. It was 8.00 AM, and they were supposed to be at the B.S.A.A headquarters at nine, and as usual, Jill got up early to wake Chris up. He didn't exactly bother to buy an alarm clock.

"Chris, open up!" Jill called, still knocking on the door.

"Coming," came a raspy voice, yawning. Something shuffled inside and the door clicked open.

"Morning, Chris," she smiled at him and went inside without hesitation.

"Morning, Jill. What time is it?" Chris asked, yawning and shuffling after Jill who was heading towards the kitchen. He rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to get a clearer vision of her.

"Eight. Let's have some breakfast. Can't afford being late today, can we?" she already made herself at home, bustling about to grab some cornflakes and milk. She was already dressed in a pair of black pants, black shoes and a light blue shirt with a white-top over it. Chris however, was still in is jammies: a black shirt and green combat shorts.

"Shouldn't you go get dressed?" Jill asked, snickering at what he was wearing.

"Huh? Oh..shit…" he turned a bit pink and reluctantly dragged himself to his room for a shower.

As soon as he was done, he got dressed in a dark green shirt with sandy brown pants with his favorite dark green combat shoes. Finally truly awake, he walked to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Here. I'm not cooking today. We have to get going," she pushed a bowl of cereal to where he just sat and got up to wash her empty bowl.

"Thanks, mom," he joked as he started on his meal. Jill gave him an amused glare as she finished washing and was drinking coffee.

As soon as they were done, they headed off to their destination.

"Good morning, sir. You're early today." A man in his twenties had greeted Chris and Jill upon their arrival at the headquarters.

"Morning, Jake. Where's the captain?" he asked.

"Captain's in the conference room. He was waiting for you." Jake replied and then noticed Jill who was looking around, trying to get used to her surroundings. _This isn't the corridor I used o go through 2 years ago…they must have renovated and repainted it…_

"Who's that, sir? Your wife?" Jake asked Chris who immediately turned red. She didn't seem to have heard them since she wondered off a bit farther to look the pictures of past B.S.A.A. soldiers.

"No, she's just my old partner Jill Valentine." He replied quickly. " Okay, I gotta go now. C'mon, Jill." He grabbed Jill and rushed off before Jake could ask another question.

"Wow, sir seems to be in a rush today," he said to himself as he walked off.

"Welcome, Redfield, Valentine," Captain Adrien Moore stood up from his seat to greet the pair as they entered the conference room. He had green eyes, black hair spiked up in small spikes and tanned peach-colored skin, and he was as tall as Chris was. His eyes had bags underneath them, making him look older than what his age was: 39. He shook hands with them before sitting down. "How are you, Jill?"

"I'm fine, sir." She replied.

"That's wonderful. What about you, Chris?"

"I'm also fine, sir."

"Good. Well, listen, Valentine; after the filed documents about your death have been disposed of, you can get back to working here, if you want."

"I'll think about it, sir," she said.

"Fine then. Redfield, since you and Alomar have finally got rid of the Uroboros and the mastermind behind it, we have decided that for all you have done, we're going to award you both…and Valentine, of course."

"Thank you, sir."

"Argh, what is with this formal crap?" Captain Adrien shook off his disguise to reveal his warm, friendly side. "Chris, Jill, it's been hell being all stoic like this." The captain leaned into his chair and folded his arms behind his head. He sighed. "Hell."

"It's about time you shook that disguise of yours off." said Chris and he smiled. The captain only ever showed his warm side to his colleagues in the B.S.A.A. In meetings with political leaders and other organization captains, he would pick up his cold and stoic demeanor once again just to show he was rough.

"I know. My family has been begging me to actually stop with the crap and be myself, but I have to maintain my reputation." He sighed.

Both Jill and Chris gave a small chuckle. Captain Adrien was known to keep his reputation in check.

"Anyway, have you two received my letter yet?" he asked, looking up at the ceiling in boredom. "The one 'bout tomorrow?"

"Yeah. And stop with the love life jokes already." Chris answered, remembering the line in the letter. '_Whoever doesn't bring a partner will die alone!' _And the evil laugh that followed.

"Joke, Redfield, it's a joke. We soldiers need some humor once in a while." he gave them a grin. "Asked anyone yet? Who are you planning to ask?"

"Um…" both began fidgeting, their faces turning into a deep crimson red. Adrien gave out a laugh.

"I'm sure you both will get them to go with you." He stated confidently, and stood up to leave the room. "I'll see you guys tomorrow, hopefully with dates." He guffawed at his joke and put on his cold face, chuckling to himself as he left; leaving Jill and Chris alone.

Both were stuck in awkward silence.

'_Now should be the perfect time to ask her,'_ Chris thought.

"Um…Jill…." He began, but then he stopped as she got up and nervously said, "I'm gonna go get some water."

"What?" both said at the same time.

"Um…nevermind." She said as she rushed out of the room, clearly not wanting to be there right now.

Chris stood in stunned silence as he realized he failed once again, in asking Jill out.

"Argh….shit…" he groaned and he fell into his seat in regret.

Wait.

Why the fuck was he still in here? He faced zombies, murderous creatures, B.O.W.s and even stared at death in the eye! And he was afraid of asking a _girl _out?

"C'mon, Chris you idiot. Be a man." He murmured to himself in evident self-loathing. He could face undead people but not _this?_

"Argh…I better not make a fool out of myself." He stood up and went off to find Jill.

**Ok! That's done! Next chapter will be pretty short, since I have to divide the story to make sure everything fits….didn't want to continue this chapter until the scene where Chris finds Jill, cuz I think this chapter is already long enough.**

**I almost forgot to mention: Carlos joined in a year after Jill's presumed death, and never really knew that Chris was Jill's partner. Hence he didn't believe in Jill's death unless someone who witnessed it told him. May I also note that in the period of those two months, Carlos was on a mission somewhere else, hence him not knowing Jill came back to the BSAA apparently alive, until he met her at the mall.**

**BTW, Adrien Moore and Jake are obviously my characters. =D**

**So, whaddya think? Was it okay? Crappy? Too not-in-detail? Tell me what you think by pressing that review button down there!**

**Till next time I update!**

**-Kira131**


	4. Asking and Unfortunate MixUps

**Okie-dokie, people! Here's the fourth chapter; pretty short, in my opinion. Thank You to everyone who reviewed so far, and due to one of my readers who suggested that the ball be changed into a masquerade, then I will do so. =D This should be interesting. (I'll have to do some editing, so it may take a while.) Oh, well….enjoy!**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**

"Good morning, chica! How are you?" Carlos greeted Jill cheerfully in the coffee room, where Jill was getting a glass of water. She was so nervous in trying to ask Chris to go to the masquerade with her that she excused herself just when he was about to say something. Little did she realize that she interrupted him as he was on the verge of asking her out himself.

"Hey, Carlos. I'm fine, you?" Jill smiled at him as she placed her now empty glass in the sink and proceeded to sit down on one of the sofas. Ah, comfy.

"All good. Hey, asked anyone to the masquerade tomorrow?" he asked, grabbing a mug and pouring some coffee powder in.

"Um…not yet."

"Good. Cause I haven't had anyone in mind, so I decided to ask you."

Her eyes widened in surprise. "What?"

"Yeah. You haven't asked anyone, right?"

"Um…well…"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

During this dramatic, silent commotion, Chris was eavesdropping on their conversation, now intent on murdering Carlos.

"Why that…" Chris gritted his teeth and scrunched his fist. Damn that asshole! He wanted to ask Jill out FIRST!

Earlier he had rushed out from the conference room and began to find her, and as he was about to go into the coffee room he heard two familiar voices and decided to stop to listen. He hid right outside the room and he could hear every word said clearly, except for the few sentences that were voiced too tiny.

(Which reaches to the situation we have now.)

"So, whaddya say?" he heard Carlos ask.

Before he could hear a response, a voice rang in his ears.

"Hello, sir! What are you doing?"

'_Holy shit!'_

Startled, Chris turned around to see Jake, carrying files and books. He quickly shushed him in fury and tried to listen to the now muffled conversation again.

"Sir, what is it?" Jake whispered curiously, scurrying behind Chris to also listen to what he was hearing, much to his dismay and anger.

'_Damn this junior! Can't he see I'm BUSY?!'_

"Look, Jake. I'm occupied right now so fuck off, alright? GO!" he whispered in a rush, anger boiling.

"Oh, okay, sorry sir," Jake backed away and left in a hurry, afraid he might make Chris more furious. When he starts using coarse language, that's already his boiling point…

Chris returned to his eavesdropping, only to hear Jake drop one of his books with a loud thump, interrupting his session yet again. He grunted and nearly growled at Jake, who was picking up the book in a rush and leaving quite noisily, dropping more books and files as he left. As soon as the noise subdued, he heard

"Sure. Why not?"

Come right out of Jill's mouth.

'_WHAT?' _he shrieked in his mind. '_HELL, NO!'_

Surely he must be dreaming….

He pinched himself, just to make sure. Ow!

He wasn't dreaming.

And already this felt like a nightmare!

"Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow, then, chica," Chris heard Carlos said. He quickly hid himself in the nearby janitor's closet with the door slightly ajar to see Carlos wave at Jill and walk out into the next corridor.

'_Damn!! What the hell just happened???'_

A moment later he heard Jill walk into the corridor leading into the conference room.

Chris groaned. He was too late. Jill had accepted Carlos's offer, now what?

He let out a frustrated sigh as he slumped out of the janitor's closet and leaned onto the wall. Curse him for being too late!

_Now Jill is going to go to the masquerade with Oliveira, and I'm going to go…alone…_

_Shit!_

"Chris?"

A voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and he lifted his head to see Sheva Alomar, his partner from Kijuju, dressed in a pair of denim jeans, black shoes, a turquoise colored top with a black ¾ sleeved jacket, standing in front of him with a look of confusion and delight on her face. She looked the same as always; brown eyes with chocolate-colored skin and black hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Sheva! What are you doing here?" Chris got up and gave Sheva a friendly hug. She gave him a smile as she showed him some files.

"I was sent to deliver the paperwork and documents about Kijuju…and also for the celebration tomorrow."

"Oh," he looked at the files, then at Sheva, giving her a grin. "You're staying?"

"Only until Monday. I'll leave on Tuesday to help clear up the mess back home. How are you doing?" she asked.

"Fine. What about you?"

"So far, so good. No more problems arising. I get to finally relax." She dropped her bag on the floor and massaged her sore shoulder. "Asked anyone to the masquerade tomorrow?"

"I did try to ask Jill…but…"

"Did you get turned down?" Sheva asked, sympathy in her voice.

"Nah, it's just that she got asked by someone else, and she accepted, so…" his sentence was cut off as Sheva smiled at him apologetically.

"I'm sure somebody else will go with you." She said encouragingly.

"Yeah…maybe…hey.." he looked at her. "You asked anyone yet?"

"No."

"Then we can go together." He suggested. It was better than going alone, right?

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah!" he stopped, realizing that Sheva had not had her say in this. "Um, unless you had someone else in mind…"

She looked thoughtful for a while. "No, I don't."

"Great! Then I'll see you tomorrow." He smiled at her as she picked up her bag to leave. As he was about to do the same, Jill bumped into him.

"Chris! I've been searching for you! Listen, I wanted to ask you something-" she started, looking breathless.

"Yeah, me too. Well, actually, I wanted to _tell _you something." He cut off.

"Well…okay then, you go first."

"I found a date."

Jill's eyes had widened, a look of surprise and bewilderment on her face. "Who?"

"Sheva. I asked her earlier when she was here." Chris didn't know why, but all of a sudden he just felt a jolt of guilt for telling her this.

"Oh…I thought…um…" her voice had a tone of hurt in them, as if she didn't expect him to ask some other girl out. "I…"

"Yeah. So now you've got your partner and I've got mine." Jill's eyes widened yet again and she opened her mouth to say something along the lines of "What?" when their captain (who seemingly appeared out of nowhere to them, despite already clearing his throat several times before cutting in from the hallway) interrupted them.

"Redfield! I've got some questions for you and Alomar concerning Kijuju. We need you here!" he called and beckoned Chris to come into his office.

"We'll talk later." He told Jill as he followed the captain into the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ooooh, some drama there. =P Jill has accepted Carlos's invitation, and now Chris is going with Sheva! What a mix-up…well, I do enjoy mix-ups. =D**

**I told you it was gonna be short. Well, if it wasn't, or was, or whatever, just tell me by reviewing, ok? I'd love to hear some advice on how to improve, and to write my fanfics better. **

**(4.08 AM is the time I was writing and posting this, so sorry for any mistakes or errors done. I'm just tired.)**

**And lastly, **

**RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**


	5. The MasqueradeBallWhatever

**I know this chapter was posted late, and I'm sorry, you guys! I had exams, and then my family wanted to take us out to all kinds of places, and my relatives came over for a visit! It's been pretty busy that I didn't have that much free time to write the chapter.**

**Anyway, enough of my jabbering. Thank you to:**

**-Stardust4**

**-Tiger Snaps**

**-Smash King24**

**-d-chan-67**

**-michellex**

**-30 seconds to YOUR MOM.**

**-namine redfield**

**-cyanCaddy**

**For reviewing! I love you guys!**

**On with the story!**

**

* * *

  
**

Chapter 5

Chris sighed as he walked towards the hotel the masquerade was taking place at. In so many more ways than one, he felt very discomforted and anxious, yet he didn't know why. Maybe it was those burritos he ate earlier that afternoon.

'_Or maybe it's Jill…'_

He remembered what happened yesterday; he told Jill he asked Sheva out, and he couldn't help but notice that she looked a bit devastated. She also went home without him, and by the time he arrived at the apartment block where they lived, he assumed that she had went off to bed early, and didn't want to bother her.

The next morning Jill left early, just when Chris awoke, and when she came back he was taking a shower. Then she left again just as he had finished, then returned and only to depart again at 6. Chris was getting ready for the masquerade during that time.

'_It's like she's avoiding me.' _He thought as he arrived at the hotel entrance and entered somewhat awkwardly.

"Good evening, sir. How may I be of assistance?" asked the receptionist when he stopped at the reception table.

"I'm here for the BSAA masquerade." He answered as he handed in his invite. The lady scanned the card and glanced at her computer screen, typing on her keyboard doing so.

"Mr. Christopher Redfield, correct?" Chris gave a nod, and the woman smiled. "This way, please." She led him through a corridor and towards a large, extravagant door. There was a gold plate on the wall beside it that said, "Ballroom 1." And the woman opened it.

"Enjoy your evening. Oh, I almost forgot." She went over to a small box beside the entrance and grabbed a black masquerade mask, handing it over to him. "A masquerade isn't complete without a complimentary mask. Enjoy." She gave one last smile before exiting the room.

He looked around in awe. The ballroom was covered in what looked like satin and velvet cloth hung around the room, and the floor was made of glittering yellow chrome tile with gold-colored ones in the center. The round tables were covered with white and gold tablecloths, with chairs to match. BSAA members were scattered here and there, and at the end of the ball room was a large, grand stage.

"Chris, how are you?"

He turned around, startled to hear a familiar voice that belonged to none other than his sister, Claire. She was arm in arm with another BSAA member that Chris had worked with, Leon. S. Kennedy. Claire had been dating him for quite some time now, but he didn't expect her to show up without him knowing…actually, he SHOULD have known…

"Claire! Geez, you scared me…you didn't tell me you were coming!" he gave her a grin, and she smiled back giving him a hug. She was dressed in a pale red dress with ruby earrings which matched her red hair that was let down in curls, her mask dark crimson red, looking radiant. Leon, on the other hand, was in a black tux, mask colored midnight blue with a dark blue undershirt slightly ruffled with his hair combed extremely neatly. Chris assumed this was thanks to Claire. She had a habit of making hair look perfect…

"I wanted to surprise you. Anyway, where's Jill?" she asked, looking around.

"Why do you ask?"

"Just because." She gave him a mischievous wink. "I'm gonna go now. Can Leon and I go home with you guys later?"

"Um, sure. But why-" Chris started, before Leon answered with a sheepish grin, "Haven't paid the rent yet. Got kicked out."

"Oh. Okay then."

"We'll see you later, then." Claire smiled at him before walking off, chattering with Leon.

Chris grinned to himself before feeling a tap behind him, having a feeling that he knew who it was.

"Hey-"

"Hi, Chris."

He had expected it to be Jill, but it was Sheva, and Chris didn't know why, but he felt a surge of disappointment go through him.

"Hi, Sheva! Um-"

"Chris, I've got bad news. I can't stay for long." She interrupted, looking distressed and tense.

"Why not?"

"Apparently there's some important problem I've got to deal with. Is it okay if you get my award on my behalf?" she asked quickly.

"Well, sure-"

"Thank you!" she gave him a grateful smile before heading towards the door. "I'm sorry I can't be here tonight!" she added.

"Nah, it's okay! Go ahead!" she gave him a quick nod before disappearing behind the doors.

He let out a very annoyed sigh.

"I seem to be out of luck with the ladies nowadays…first Jill, now Sheva…" he murmured to himself before heading off to the tables, slumping his shoulders as he went.

He sat down on a random table which was coincidentally, where Jill was.

"Hey."

Chris looked up, startled to see a very beautiful lady, taking a few seconds to register in his mind that it was Jill, looking lovely in the midnight blue dress that he bought for her just 2 days ago. Her blonde- brown hair was magnificently curled and placed on her shoulder, her exposed pale neck barely covered by a thin blue choker. She took off her mask earlier, showing that she wore makeup, but only a little, just to highlight her already near-perfect features.

"Jill…"

"Single, I believe?" she gave him a smirk. "Guess we're both gonna die alone." She chuckled.

"Both? Wait a minute." He started, before Jill let out a sigh.

"I'm alone too. Seriously, to think I prepared myself for tonight just to let it all go to waste…" she looked away, smiling a small smile. "What about you?"

"Abandoned." Chris answered giving a small laugh in return. "We're two peas in a pod, aren't we?"

"Yup. Two unfortunate puny peas trapped in a small, stuffy, crappy pod." He laughed again. Jill had a tendency to try and turn awkward situations just okay.

"So…since we both don't have dates…how about we become each other's partners?" she suggested, fiddling with her fingers.

"Really?" Chris asked, surprised. _Okay, Chris, don't become TOO enthusiastic…_

"You don't want to?" asked Jill, looking discouraged already. _Crap!_

"No, no!"

"No?"

"I mean, yes! Yeah!"

"Yes to your no?"

"Yeah! Wait, no!"

"…No?"

"No! I mean-argh!" he ruffled his hair in frustration. He was already making this complicated! "I meant…yeah, let's be partners."

Jill smiled and gave a laugh. "Yeah."

Suddenly music started playing and BSAA members began getting up to dance. Chris followed suit and held out his hand for her to take. "C'mon."

She stared at it hesitantly. "Chris, I can't dance."

"Well…to tell you the truth, I can't either." He gave a sheepish smile. "But I'm willing to try if you are."

She stared at him before slowly taking his hand. "Okay."

He led her out to the dance floor and-very nervously-placed his hand on her hip while she placed hers on his shoulder. They both started to awkwardly shuffle to the beat of the song (which was slow, by the way) and began to get a hang of it when Chris accidentally stepped on Jill's foot.

"Oh, shit- I'm sorry, Jill!" he said, looking up from their feet to stare at her but she only grinned at him.

"It's okay. I kind of expected that to happen, anyway."

Both smiled at each other as the music carried on, and they could only look into each other's eyes.

* * *

"Thanks for the wonderful evening, partner." Jill said to Chris as they both walked home, her arm looped in his. Claire and Leon were following them, hand in hand and murmuring to themselves.

"You're welcome, partner." He replied, chuckling as they arrived and entered the elevator. Claire leaned her head onto Leon's shoulder contentedly while Leon had his arm around her shoulders.

"So, I'm staying at Jill's right? Leon's staying at Chris's." she stated and all agreed to this. The elevator door stopped at level 6 and they got out.

"Come inside first and I'll serve you guys some drinks," Chris suggested as he unlocked his apartment door.

"Sure. Why not?" Leon said as he led his girlfriend in. Jill however, stayed outside, fiddling with her handbag.

Chris stared at her, confused. "What's wrong, Jill?"

"Can I talk to you for a sec?" she asked. "In private."

"Well, sure…you guys, we'll catch up! Beers in the fridge! Help yourselves!" he called to them and he turned back to Jill. "What's up?" He suddenly remembered he didn't ask Jill why she was dateless in the first place, when she had accepted Carlos's offer. "Jill, can I say something first?"

"What is it?"

"I thought you accepted Carlos as your date, why wasn't he there earlier?"

"Well, I-wait, how did you know Carlos asked me out?!"

"Uh, er…I'll explain that later, okay? "

Jill looked at him suspiciously, but explained anyway. "He said he wanted to come, but at the last minute there was a problem that came up and he had to go somewhere. I turned him down earlier anyway…"

"Oh. Wait, so if you turned him down, who were you going to ask out first?"

"I…" she turned a bit pink. "I wanted to ask you."

Chris was surprised. _She wanted to ask ME?_

"But then you asked Sheva, so I decided I wouldn't ask."

He was a bit speechless. To think he wanted to ask her out first…

"I wanted to ask you too, y'know…" he said, turning away while scratching his hair a bit nervously.

Jill had her eyebrow raised, staring at him amused. "Really?"

"Yeah."

She gave a laugh and gave Chris a peck on the cheek. He blushed.

"I didn't think you made that much effort in asking, but whatever." She grinned and was about to go in when Chris grabbed her hand. She stopped.

"Chris?" she turned around when she felt a hand cup her chin and tilt her head up, and a gentle kiss placed on her lips by another pair of lips that felt rough yet soft.

She was startled by Chris's sudden action, but she liked it. REALLY liked it. She could have stayed in that kiss forever, actually.

When they parted, he moved away from her, looking yet again sheepish and embarrassed. "Sorry bout' that-" but then she grabbed him and they resumed their kiss.

"Chris, Jill, we're-whoa! Oookay…." Both parted to see Leon in the hallway, who turned around as soon as he saw them kissing. "Didn't think you'd make out here… man…"

"They made out?!" Claire's voice was heard and she appeared from the kitchen looking excited. "I've been waiting for this moment!"

Both Chris and Jill blushed, but then Jill laughed and Chris followed suit.

"You guys should leave. Mind giving us some privacy?" He asked, pointing towards next door, hinting they should leave to Jill's apartment.

"Okay, okay. No need to give us orders. C'mon Claire." Leon held up a hand in defense as he led Claire next door. Claire gave both a mischievous smile as they left.

"So…where were we?" He turned back to Jill as she laughed again and hugged him.

"I never told you directly…that I love you, you know…" she said, somewhat awkwardly. She never told someone she loved them.

"Hey, I love you too." He replied, placing his chin on top of her head as his arms wrapped around her.

They remained like that for a few moments, before Jill said, "Hey, Chris?"

"Yeah?"

"How _did _you know Carlos asked me out? I never told you."

His eyes widened. _Uh-oh._

"Don't ruin the beautiful moment, Jill!"

* * *

**And there you go! I thought it was crappy, but I had one hell of a writer's block, so it ended out crappy. But I 'm okay with it. I needed to move on with my other stories.**

**Here's an exclusive conversation from Jill and Carlos when they were in the coffee room:**

**

* * *

  
**

"So, whaddya say?"

Jill hesitated. She wanted to ask Chris out, after all. _But Carlos…_

(During this time is when Jake interrupts Chris.)

"I'm sorry, Carlos. I wanted to ask someone else."

"Oh." Carlos looked disappointed as he decided to place his coffee-powder filled mug in the sink. "Okay…"

"I'm sorry." Jill apologized, looking sorry for him. _Carlos…_

"Nah…it's alright…you know me, I can get through a rejection." He gave a weak smile. "What doesn't kill me will make me stronger, and a rejection, believe me, won't lead me to suicidal." He gave an awkward laugh. "It's all okay."

Jill gave him an apologetic look.

"Hey, don't feel sorry for me! Carlos Oliveira does not get pitied!" he said jokingly, trying to look macho.

"Carlos…"

"Really, Jill. I'm okay. But at least, will you have lunch with me tomorrow?" he asked as he headed towards the exit.

Jill thought about this for a while. It's harmless, right?

"Sure. Why not?" she answered, giving him a smile.

"Cool. So I'll see you tomorrow, then, chica." He said as he went out while waving at her. Then he disappeared into the next corridor.

She gave a small smile to herself as she exited the coffee room. She'll cheer up Carlos tomorrow. He wasa good friend to her, and had done a lot for her.

_Now time to ask Chris. _She thought as she headed towards the conference room.

* * *

**Well, there you go. Nothing more than an error made by poor Chris. =)**

**I decided to add in Leon and Claire as a couple, since I love them together. =D**

**And I know it was rushed, people, but remember...its due to my dreaded WRITER'S BLOCK!  
**

**And so, tis' the end for my story, My Eyes Are For You, And You Only! Thank you to my reviewers who stuck to this crappy story from the beginning till the end. I love you guys! **

**Till my next story!**

**Signing off,**

**Kira131 XP**


End file.
